Night Walkers
by naru1014
Summary: Itachi and Naruto, two vampires with two tragic pasts, come together to form the Night Walkers' Detective Agency. Together they face the supernatural, fighting to protect humanity and themselves. KyuuIta/SasuNaru/ slight ItaDei YAOI, BOYXBOY, M-Rated, R


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NIGHT WALKER**

**THIS IS YAOI, BOYXBOY, RATED M FOR MATURE**

**Me: please enjoy this new story I've thought of recently (laugh)**

**Lala: and for all of you who are still waiting for our other stories**

**Tohru: sorry, and please just keep waiting a little bit longer**

**X: if not, I'll kill you...thanks**

**Me: (sweatdrop) and please remember to review after you've finished this chapter, it helps me keep writing**

**Lala: this is Y.F.M (smile) enjoy, read, and review**

**Tohru: or no chappie for you**

**X: hn**

**Me: love ya'  
**

**Night Walker**

**~KyuuIta/SasuNaru/(slight)ItaDei~**

Prologue

_A chilling wind blew through the empty streets of the now silent town of Ritsberg. Everything was quiet in the presence of Death himself. A lone figure walked over the bloody carnage in the road, his silky crimson hair flowing behind him like a soothing river. The elegant creature, which is all you could call a being like him, surveyed his surroundings with his piercing red eyes. The moon shone on his pale skin, making it seem like glass. This sinfully beautiful man was the sole cause for this butcher of innocent people, for it quenched his thirst for blood ever so slightly. For hundreds of year's men, women, and even children laid victim to the infamous Kyuubi Maximum. No one ever was left alive until this very day. A man of only 23 leaned against a pew in the chapel of the massacred village, breathing heavily with tears streaming down his flawless face. This man had deep, dark eyes that could pull you in and never let go, his face was that of an angel's to many, his lips a soft pink, and his rich black hair long and flowing. Thus was his beauty that captured the heart of the ruthless demon standing outside the church's very walls. The young man bowed his head and prayed over and over for salvation and deliverance from the evil that had plagued his home._

"_I beseech thee oh Lord, save my soul from damnation. Dear God, save me from thy demons of darkness." His whispered prayers soon fell short as the undead creature of the night grabbed the young man's wrists and yanked him close._

"_My poor little lost lamb," the crimson demon's lips brushed over his prey's slender neck. "Let me save you."_

"_N-no, p-please! G-god!" the grip on the human's wrists just got tighter as he tried to get free._

"_You are so beautiful…too beautiful. Your beauty is not meant for human beings…you deserve so much more. Let me give you more my beloved Itachi." The vampire turned the black-haired man around and stared down into his eyes lovingly. The clear drops fell still from Itachi's eyes as he begged and pleaded for his life, but they were just brushed away by cold fingers._

"_Shh…soon it will all be over." The human gasped as sharp fangs pierced the flesh of his neck. Pain soon burned into pleasure as the vampire drank deeply._

"_A-aaah…n-n-no…a-ah…p-p-please." Itachi held onto the man in front of him for dear life, for his strength was slowly leaving his body._

_Th-thump…Th-thump._

_Slower and slower, the sound of the human's heart wavered until soon he was on the brink of death. The crimson haired nightwalker lifted his head up to glaze at his prize, blood dribbling down the corner of his chin._

"_It is your turn now my little lamb." Kyuubi loosened his collar and unbuttoned his ruffled shirt. His sharp claw-like nail cut into his muscular chest as he pulled his beloved closer._

"_Now drink my love, have your fill." Itachi's now pale, bluish lips pressed against the vampire's wound and lapped up the red liquid that had appeared. The taste of the monster's blood was sweeter than anything else imaginable, it was addicting. The black haired man raked his nails down Kyuubi's clothed back as he sucked the blood flowing from his new master's chest harder. Chuckling deeply, the being of darkness lifted Itachi's face up and stole a kiss. Moaning like a desperate prostitute, the smaller male grinded against the vampire who had turned him, and gave himself over completely. Breaking free soon for some air he didn't really need, Kyuubi smirked as he picked up his "bride" bridal style and left the church._

"_Mine…you're finally all mine my little lamb…from now until all eternity."_

Chapter One

"…achi-sama…Itachi-sama…ITACHI-SAMA!" Naruto's voice rang through my ear as I cracked open the lid of my black cherry-oak coffin. A mass of blond soon attacked me straight away.

"Sunset was over an hour ago you know. Wake up you lazy bum!" the small blond, who had already jumped into my "bed", sat, straddling my crouch.

"…I know. I just…"

"Didn't feel like getting up because everyday of your un-life is like some great, Greek tragedy?" the blond finished for me. I just sighed and sat up, coming almost chest-to-chest with the younger boy. As usual, his bi-colored eyes (right-blood red, left-deep baby-blue) gleamed with mischief, and his blond tuffs fell over gracefully down to his shoulders. His unnaturally long side-bangs, which he liked decorating with clips, bangles, and other female hair accessories, touched past his small shoulders to his chest and danced in the air as he swayed from side-to-side during his nightly monolog. The small 15 year old half-breed was ever the lively one of their little "Batman & Robin" team as he liked to call us. After years of living out on my own, I ran into Naruto Uzumaki, who had been currently living out on the streets. I took him in and the rest was history as they say. It was Naruto who wanted to start our little "business", after being a homeless wonderer for so long, the blond saw first hand the kind of things that "go bump in the night". He himself was attacked and bitten by a rough vampire. Having seen the danger first-hand, the big-hearted blond just had to do something…and that's how **Night Walkers' Detective Agency **was born (the name was Naruto's of course). Sighing, I kiss the boy's forehead, cutting his speech short as I lift us out of the coffin. He wrapped his arms and legs around me as I headed for the bathroom.

"Hurry up Itachi-sama."

"Unlike you little one, I need to make sure I am presentable before I go out in public." The blond just pouted, called me a "meanie", and played with my hair.

After washing up and changing into a black suit and red under shirt that matched my eyes. Naruto hopped around wearing nothing more than a orange short- tee with one of those cartoon characters from a show he liked to watch and some very short, black shorts and shoes called "Air Walkers". I just chuckled as I sat down behind my desk in our main office.

"What's the information on the new client?" Naruto handed over a vanilla folder and launched himself at their leather couch before stating: "Matsuo Konda. Age: 27. Three days ago his wife was killed and thrown into the lake inside Hiramitsu Park."

I scanned through the files and photos, "And the wife, Hinako, how was she killed?"

"As I'm sure you've read," the blond started, staring at his fingernails. "She was supposedly killed by a gun wound to the chest, but there was no trace of such after her body was pulled up from the water."

"A cover up?" I guessed, relaxing a little in my chair as I examined one of the photographs.

"Most likely. I mean, if it was something normal than we wouldn't have gotten the call now would we?" Naruto sat up and stared back at me with his different colored eyes, a large grin plastered on his scared face (yet another memory left by the demon that almost killed him).

"It's time for the Night Walkers to hunt down their prey."

Nodding slightly I slipped my black trench coat on and followed Naruto out into the night.

The world has really changed over the years as I've walked this Earth. Some might see the danger of things and what's really going on around them, but most say that things have gotten better than anyone ever first thought possible. They can't see the truth through their eyes. They don't see behind their fancy buildings and cars or their make-up and fashion trends. Or beyond what's on t.v. or the radio. They've fitted themselves into a world where what they have or what they can get is all that matters. Which makes them easy prey to the evils they choose to ignore. The crunch of grass and freezing air that whipped our faces followed us as Naruto and I made our way through the silent park.

"This is so freakin' creepy Itachi-sama. I mean, I know people don't like going out to the park to see nature and stuff anymore, but this is ridiculous." The blond Halfling stated as he continued to march forward rather loudly. Trying not to let the "ball of energy" distract me, I slowly began tuning him out to focus my senses better. Never the one to take a hint, Naruto just kept rambling on (probably just to hear himself talk). But eventually the lake soon loomed in front of us, shutting the boy up completely. There was a very ominous feel in the air and it would have been very hard to breathe if we were humans. A slight mist wavered over the surface of the water, blocking view of the other side.

"I don't like this Itachi-sama, I'm getting a very bad feeling." The blond shivered, attaching himself onto my arm. My inhuman eyes scanned around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary (besides the mist).

"Do you see anything Itachi-sama?"

Putting my finger to his lips, I started walking closer to the lake. And the closer I go, the worse Naruto's shaking got. The boy was very sensitive to the supernatural, which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Itachi-sama."

The cold unnatural feeling of death soon became unbearable as inky black darkness surrounded us.

"ITACHI-SAMA!"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto disappeared right in front of my eyes.

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you!" my voice echoed through the nothingness. The lake reappeared before me, and a shadowy figure of a woman stood in the middle of the water. Long, string-like hair flowed around the creature, covering most of its body like a curtain. Its face couldn't be seen, only it's grotesque smile that seem fitting for something dead and rotting.

"What have you done with the boy!" I wasn't given an answer. The creature on the water just continued to grin, lifting up one of its boney fingers to point down. Under the depths of the haunted lake, the small half vampire descended down, being dragged down to a watery grave by the hands of the betrayed.

_Oh lady of the lake_

_Why are you sad?_

_You didn't deserve this huh?_

_Oh lady of the lake_

_Why do you cry?_

_You didn't know why you died?_

_Oh lady of the lake_

_Don't worry anymore_

_Once he joins you in your lake_

_You'll be saved from your fate_

**~T.B.C~**

**~PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR READING~**


End file.
